


Diana's affection

by MemoryMonkey



Series: Diana ♥ Akko [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diana cares so damn much about Akko, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Insecurity, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepless, because she's gay, so is Akko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: "What are we-" Akko began before Diana's finger softly grazed her lips, prompting her to be quiet as she opened the door. "Hannah and Barbara are light sleepers."Diana finds out Akko is having trouble sleeping, so she drags her into her own dorm and they fall asleep together.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diana ♥ Akko [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563343
Comments: 32
Kudos: 459





	1. Chapter 1

Akko opened her eyes. She was in her dorm. It was very dark, almost totally silent.

  
Slowly she sat up, frowning. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes for a moment before squinting her eyes at the clock, adjusting to the dark.

Three AM.

She sighed softly, sitting back in her bed. She must have woken up in the middle of the night again. Sure enough, Sucy was lying straight on her bed with her arms crossed dramatically, her eyes closed and lifeless. Listening carefully, she could hear Lotte's breathing from the bunk above here - as her ears became more attuned, she could hear her own breaths, along with the subtle chirping of crickets outside accompanied by the occasional night owl hooting.

Thinking back, she remembered the dream she just woken from. It was like a vision from her past among her first days at Luna Nova - her bumbling around like a fool, which wasn't anything new, her inherent lack of knowledge or understanding of magic. While all of that hurt, the main reason it was a bad dream was none of her friends knew her, as if they'd never met. She remembered Diana looking down on her with a disdainful glare like she always used to. That was when the dream ended.

The image was suddenly carved into her brain.

Akko's eyes widened as she pulled the covers up, as it to hide from the image. Diana was... It was difficult for her to explain, powerful but not just in a magical sense or an intellectual sense, but what she said really mattered, what she thought of Akko seemed like what she really was.

Her hands gripping the duvet tightly, she shook her head and reached for her orb, deciding to browse the witch net until she could forget the dream and get back to sleep.

She became attuned to the ambient sound and the soft moonlight flowing into her room. While it was pleasant, she was struggling to recover from the nightmare, the pale light from the orb straining her eyes slightly. She had forgotten how painful it was when Diana looked at her like that and she wasn't prepared to face it again.

She ended up scrolling through some of the articles Diana had published on researching summoning magic. She didn't know how she got there and she would admit it was slightly creepy - not to mention that she didn't understand any of it at all - but something caught her eye.

Somebody had left a comment continuing a discussion Diana had began on a forum. She furrowed her brow in confusion as a response from Diana appeared immediately in front of her. Tired, she skim-read Diana's response, already knowing she wouldn't get it, before it clicked in her head that right at that moment, Diana was also awake and on the witch net.

"Huh?" She whispered, thinning her eyes.

She bit her lower lip in thought before deciding to send Diana a message.

_You have sent a message request to Diana Cavendish._

Akko's eyes widened.

"I didn't meant to - Guess I have to go through this first..." She mumbled. "That's embarrassing." She was surprised as a response arrived from Diana very quickly.

**Diana** Akko, it is three in the morning. Why on Earth are you awake at this time of night?

Akko was preparing her snarky response before she paused, eyeing the ground awkwardly. She realised that at this point, she might as well answer the question and have a normal conversation.

**Akko** I woke up  
 **Akko** Couldn't get back to sleep

Akko stared at the notification telling her Diana was typing her response, hanging on it like a lifeline. Diana seemed to spend a long time deciding what she would say.

**Diana** Is something bothering you?  
 **Akko** What do you mean?  
 **Diana** Is something is disturbing your sleep? Are you okay right now?  
 **Akko** I had a nightmare but I'm fine. Thanks Diana

The brunette felt like a fool giving that response but saw no sense in lying, expecting their conversation to quickly end. She was disturbing... Whatever Diana was doing, anyway.

**Diana** What was the nightmare about?

Akko stared again, hesitantly beginning to type.

**Akko** I dreamed it back when I first joined Luna Nova, except no one knew me  
 **Akko** Everyone hated me  
 **Akko** Especially you  
 **Akko** I'm a bit shaken  
 **Akko** I don't think I'm going to get to sleep for a while

Akko felt awkward typing it up but she decided to go for it.

**Akko** The worst bit was the way you looked at me when you hated me. I can't forget the image.

**Diana** Hold on

Akko stared at her message, confused. It was uncharacteristic of her to be this enigmatic in direct conversation.

**Akko** Diana?

No response. She probably had to go and deal with her online discussion. Akko sighed, realising she was taking up Diana's time for her own satisfaction. It almost felt like she was in the nightmare, just a nuisance to the blonde girl.

Eventually she decided to turn off the orb and put it down, but the moment she did, she heard soft footsteps growing louder from the corridor.

Panicking, she pulled the covers over her, expecting it to be a teacher, scolding her for being awake this late. She screwed her eyes shut as the door quietly opened.

"Akko."

And her eyes darted open to a very familiar voice.

"Diana?" She whispered back, peeking out from under the covers.

"Come here," she said.

"What are you..." Akko stayed still for a moment, noticing the blonde's hand stretched out towards her. Hesitantly she crawled out of her bed, careful to make no noise at all, dressed in her bedwear. Noticing that even Diana's bedwear was extravagant, Akko scoffed internally. "I thought you were talking to people online..." Akko mumbled.

"I was, but this is more important," the blonde responded and gestured for Akko to follow her. Akko didn't have a clue what was happening as Diana stepped out of her dorm, but she couldn't help but follow, carefully shutting the door behind her.

She didn't expect the blonde to step into her and pull her close into a tight hug, Akko's head against her neck. Time froze, moonlight spilling brightly into the corridor for a moment of silence. The brunette instinctively brought her arms around Diana's torso, squeezing her back.

"I don't hate you, Akko," she said softly. "I don't know why you're having nightmares about me not liking you but I can assure you that's not the case. I want you to be totally sure that I appreciate you, I enjoy your company and life at Luna Nova wouldn't be the same without you.

"D-Diana..." Akko stammered, her chest pulling tight and her eyes suddenly damp with tears. Where was it all coming from?

"Come with me," Diana demanded, casually taking Akko by the wrist and walking further down the corridor.

"H-hey, where are we going?" Akko complained, suddenly being pulled.

"Not far," Diana responded confidently.

By now, Akko knew exactly which door led to Diana's dorm. When Diana stopped there, her brain jumped to a thousand different conclusions.

"What are we-" Akko began before Diana's finger softly grazed her lips, prompting her to be quiet as she opened the door. "Hannah and Barbara are light sleepers."

Akko's heart was beating at an unhealthy rate with butterflies in her stomach when they stepped into Diana's dorm, shutting the door behind them.

"Get in," Diana ordered simply.

"What!?" Akko hissed, following Diana's eyes to her bed. "B-but-" she stammered. "Hold on, aren't we, you know, not, ehm..." She stopped as Diana's finger graced her lips again. Diana pointed expectantly at the bed.

"You said you couldn't get back to sleep?" Diana whispered.

Akko stated at the blonde in disbelief.

"Get in," she repeated, her voice impossibly quiet but demanding authority.

Akko couldn't say no and return to her room. She would be embarrassed to admit it but sleeping in Diana's bed was a very appealing prospect - she just couldn't believe that Diana would go to such lengths for her. She pouted and sat down on the bed, lying down.

Diana followed her in.

Akko turned red as Diana faced her - the two girls right up against each other in the bed, their bodies almost touching.

"Now go to sleep," Diana instructed, tucking a strand of hair behind Akko's ear.

Akko couldn't believe what was happening. Hannah and Barbara were in the room. She was more concerned about what they'd think about Diana than what they'd think about herself.

"Akko, I just want to show you that you matter to me," Diana whispered. "And I couldn't rest knowing you were awake in your room thinking I didn't like you." She was slightly blushing herself.

"Diana..."

"But you're very important to me," Diana said while gently placing her hand on Akko's. "Know that and go to sleep."

Akko smiled and closed her eyes. Diana was very convincing. She unconsciously curled her hand around Diana's, very quickly relaxing. She felt the sleeplessness that was bothering her before disappearing quickly, Diana's warmth all she could focus on.

Now, insulated by the thick walls of Diana's fancy dormitory, she couldn't hear the crickets or the night owls, just Diana's soft, barely audible breathing. Diana's face was right in front of her, her eyes closed. She was honestly going to go to sleep like this.

"Thank you Diana," Akko whispered, closing her eyes. She felt Diana softly squeeze her hand.

"You're welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

For the second time that morning, Akko woke up. She was warm, comfortable and well-rested. This time there was sunlight streaming through the window, gently illuminating all the dust that slowly fell through the air. There was a very comfortable silence.

Her hand was intertwined with someone else's hand, their skin cool and soft. For a moment she let a grin spread across her restful face, content to stay as she was all day.

Hold on.

Akko opened her eyes further, looking at her hand. Then she saw Diana Cavendish, lying the bed immediately in front of her, her hands around Akko's.

"W-wa!??" She shouted, jumping backwards and bumping unceremoniously against the wall.

And instantly the other three girls in the room woke up.

Diana's eyes were wide and startled. She sharply inhaled, her brain instantly snapping into place as she darted up and stood, composing herself quickly.

But it was too late. Hannah and Barbara were on their bunks, staring between Diana and Akko. Their eyes spelt raw confusion with a touch of disdain, seeing Akko sprawled messily on Diana's bed.

Then came the awkward silence. The most agonising awkward silence Akko had ever had in her life. Hannah and Barbara had decided to look expectantly at Diana, expecting some kind of answer which didn't involve Diana willingly getting in bed with Akko. Diana drew breath in, facing away from the group but Akko could tell her cheeks were red and her brow was furrowed as she tried to think of something.

Anything.

She literally couldn't form a word. Diana was suffering and Akko couldn't stand it - she was more worried about what the girls would think of Diana than what they thought about her, the girl they didn't like since the beginning.

Panicking, Akko stood up, two pairs of eyes suddenly on her as she quickly left the room without a word and shut the door.

"It's..." Diana stammered, turning to face Hannah and Barbara. "It's not..." She was bright red, her fists balled and her voice tremoring. They knew that wasn't what she looked like when she was angry, they'd just never seen her so embarrassed before. "It's not what it looks... Like..."

"Really?" Hannah asked, a sly grin spreading to her lips.

"Because it looked to me like you were sleeping with Akko for a second there," Barbara commented.

Diana began to get changed in a rush so she could escape the situation sooner.

"I was... She was..." Diana stuttered.

"Diana was sleeping with Akko~" Hannah teased.

"When did Akko even get in here?" Barbara asked.

"Look, last night Akko couldn't get back to sleep after a nightmare," Diana finally gathered herself, straightening out her unifiorm. "She messaged me and told me about it. That part of her dream that caused her the most distress was that I hated her, and I wanted to make sure she knew that wasn't true-"

"So you slept with her?" The two girls interrupted, laughing.

"W-" Diana tried to shoot back, eyeing the ground awkwardly. "She said she couldn't get back to sleep!"

"And?" Hannah raised an eyebrow.

"A-and... I decided to meet her in person and let her know that I don't hate her. So she could rest."

"At what point did she get in your bed?" Barbara persisted.

Diana honestly had no answer.

For the first time, she had absolutely no clue what to do or say, no backup plan, no escape. Hannah and Barbara exchanged glances.

"So you like Akko?" They asked.

"N-no!" Diana hissed, raising her arms defensively. "Wouldn't you help your friend if they couldn't sleep?"

"Not by dragging them into my bed!" Hannah laughed.

"Hannah! My normal friend and nothing more than that, I can't sleep!" Barbara cried dramatically.

"Never fear, I'll help you!" Hannah joined in, pulling Barbara up onto her bunk and wrapping her arms around her. "Come and sleep in my loving embrace~" She said slowly before the two fell about laughing.

"B-but she was so-" Diana tried to defend herself but they would have none of it.

"Diana likes Akko, Diana likes Akko!" They chanted, grinning widely at her.

"Fine!" Diana shouted abruptly at them with some force, causing them to quickly stop. "I damn well do!" She huffed, marching towards the door and leaving without another word.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone~" She heard them laughing as she stormed down the corridor.

"Akko!" Lotte cried, jumping up from her table in the breakfast room as she spotted the brunette approaching, prompting Sucy to completely ignore her.

"Heya Lotte," Akko said quickly and waved tiredly before sitting down at their table.

"Are you okay?" The ginger asked, one hand on Akko's shoulder. "When we woke up and weren't in our dorm we were seriously worried about you-"

"I didn't notice," Sucy interrupted quietly. Lotte spared her a disparaging glance.

"Well I did," she huffed. "I had to check you hadn't fallen asleep under your bed again... Or under Sucy's for good measure..."

"Ehe, don't worry about me," Akko grinned nonchalantly, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm fine."

"But... Akko..." Lotte mumbled, clutching the table.

"I'm sorry Lotte," Akko grinned, realising the ginger's frustration. "I'll leave a note next time."

"Next time?" Sucy repeated.

"Eh?" Akko turned to face her.

"Next time you do what?" Sucy asked slyly.

Again, Akko felt two expectant pairs of eyes on her. She realised she couldn't exactly say what had happened in front of anyone.

"Ehmmm..."

"Sneak out during the night to get a snack?" Sucy asked.

"Y-yeah, that!"

"Nope," Sucy snapped. "You accepted that idea way too easily. You were doing something you don't want us to know about."

Akko's eyes widened.

Lotte suddenly inhaled deeply.

"Maybe she's meeting a mysterious stranger who's fallen in love with her!" She whispered, her eyes turning dreamy. "How romantic~"

"Akko," Diana's firm voice broke through the chatter. "Could I have a moment?"

"Y-yeah, sure!" Akko nervously laughed as Diana lead her away from Sucy and Lotte, who shared a knowing look.

"I'm sorry about last night and this morning, Akko. I didn't mean to cause any awkwardness," Diana admitted. "I was rather tired myself and perhaps my judgement was impaired. I didn't consider the difficulties I may have lead you to facing-"

"Hey, it's fine~" Akko grinned, realising she was looking everywhere apart from at the girl in front of her. "I, ehm... I hope it didn't cause any problems with Barbara and Hannah," she said, remembering the looks on their faces.

"Eh..." Diana trailed off, making a noise half way between a sigh and a chuckle. "Don't worry about them," she concluded. "They're honestly harmless. I just hope that waking up like that wasn't too traumatic an experience for you."

"All things considered, it was an amazing way to wake up," Akko grinned. "And hey, I'm well rested~" She was about to ask if they could do it again as a joke, but stopped herself quickly in case it would cause awkwardness. Diana probably didn't mean anything by it, she was just concerned for Akko not being able to sleep. Despite that, Akko would like to... Would it have been a joke?

"Akko. You've phased out. Are you alright?" Diana asked.

"Y-yeah, fine. Thanks."

The two paused awkwardly. Diana turned on her heels, trying to quickly dissolve the awkwardness by leaving before Akko's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Diana, don't worry about it, okay?" Diana froze, the sincere look Akko was giving her sending warmth down her spine. "It was a nice night," she said honestly with a smile, before turning to sit with her dorm mates.

While Diana stood a few tables away, wordless, Akko sat back down. Sucy and Lotte were both grinning widely.

"What?"


End file.
